smash_bros_lawl_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunio
"You ain't tough enough for me!" Kunio's win quote in US Version of "Nekketsu Kouha Kunio Kun" called "Renegade" Entrance: Airplane Plane flies to a stage. Kunio gets out,then the plane flies away. Special Moves Normal B: A Stick Kunio smashes a stick to enemy. (+5% DMG for enemy) Front B: A Car Tyre Kunio throws a tyre to enemy. (+10% DMG for enemy) Something,that you should know: *The Car Tyre can be punched by enemy. That's the only way to cancel the move. Up B: Trampoline Kunio jumps on a trampoline to a higher place. You can also jump into hazards. Down B: Mach Kick Kunio does his famous 6 fast kicks (+30% DMG for enemy) Final Smash: Sport Balls Fury When the final smash starts,music also starts. Kunio will throw randomly balls: *Soccer Ball: Kunio will shoot to enemy his special shot(+10% DMG). * Basket Ball: Kunio will throw Basket Ball to enemy(+5%) * Dodge Ball: Kunio will throw his Mach Shot to enemy(+15% DMG). *Volley Ball: Kunio will jump to air and throw to ground very hard(INSTANT K.O for enemies),then the final smash ends. Taunts Normal Taunt: "You lay even one finger on me and I'll break those fingers and then some!" Front Taunt: "We're here to kick your ass!" Up and Down Taunt: "WHAT?! What are you doing here?" Victories and Losage Victory #1: does his victory pose Victory #2: says:"You ain't tough enough for me!" Victory #3: stays for many seconds and runs away Losage: stays shocked Moveset Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Forward: Chops((Weaker:+5%DMG)(Stronger:+10%DMG)). Up: Does his uppercut((Weaker:+5%DMG)(Stronger:+15%DMG)). Down: Tilts Forward: Throws a Dodge Ball(+10%DMG). Up: Throws upward a Volley Ball(+10%DMG). Down: Kicks a Soccer Ball(+10%DMG). Aireal Attacks Neutral aerial - Forward aerial - Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - Grabs and throws Grab - Pummel - Forward Throw - Back Throw - Up Throw - Down Throw - Story Mode Intro: "" Rivals: 1. 2. Ending: "After winning the tournament and proving himself worthy against 1% of the power of (FINAL BOSS),Kunio can now grant his wish..." Snake Codec Otacon: Snake,watch out! Snake: For what? That pixel guy? Otacon: That's Kunio Fuunji. Also known as Nekketsu's Tough Guy. His only dream is to become "best ever". His special move is Mach Kick. Snake: What do you mean,Otacon? Otacon: Kunio can kick faster than a sound,so be careful. Also if you will be beaten by his sport balls,you ain't tough enough for him. Snake: Huh? That's a weird though. Role in Subspace Emissary His role is actually unknown,but it will be seen very soon. Trivia *Kunio is the first character in Technos universe. * Kunio is the first male character. *Kunio's full name is Kunio Fuunji. *Kunio is the first character moveset to be made and announced. *Kunio had some many alternate names in America like: Alex(River City Ransom),Sam(Super Dodgeball),Mr.K(Renegade) and Crash Cooney(Crash n' the Boys: Street Challenge). Extras Alternate Colours & DLC Costumes Alternate Colours # White Uniform (Nekketsu High) # Red Uniform (Reihou Academy) # Blue Uniform (Hanazono High) # Green Uniform (Interschool Union) # Black Uniform DLC Costumes # Sports Uniform # Soccer Uniform Congratulations Screen Comming Soon. Game Over Screen Comming Soon. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbnfKGlMv1o[[Category:Characters]][[Category:Playable Characters From Round 1]]Category:Heroes